Clipped Wings
by David V
Summary: Angels journey has he escapes his unhappy house hold and finds his self at Proffesor Xaviers School, but who soons learns that years of solitude have made him an outcast even among over mutants. Sorry for the lousy summary. AU


**Hey, my first X-men fanfic, I'm actually writting this for my sister who bugged me non stop to write and Angel fic. Anyway being the pushover I'm I gave in and had a go. I don't mutch about X-men so I hope I havn't messed up to badly. Even though I don't know mutch about it, writting this story was quite fun and I think i'll read up a little more on the characters so hopefully I can do better in the future. Reviews would mean a lot since I'm new to this whole subject. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 1

Warren yawned for what had to be the tenth time today, every time he started reading the text books the tutors had provided he felt sleepy. It wasn't that he found subject boring but trying to sleep with two wings protruding from your back is never easy, so he'd been up most of the night again. Warren sighed staring at the clock it was almost noon which meant he'd be aloud out soon for a little while at least.

_Unless Father has guests over again_

Warren knew he'd never be able to hide them forever but it was still a shock when his Father walked in on him in the bathroom with a bloody razor in one hand and small bloody feathers littering the floor. Although he'd promised that this didn't change anything between them that he still loved him, Warren could see from the look in his Fathers eyes that it was different now.

His Father no longer saw him as a Worthington, he saw him as a freak a mutant that he was too ashamed to call his Son. He'd paid for private tutoring so he could continue his education, claiming that going back to school was too risky that If people found out he was a mutant, he'd be alienated from society maybe even hurt because people would be scared of him.

Warren trusted his Father so didn't argue even has time moved on when he ended up spending more and more time locked in his room working. He was never invited to any of the social occasions he used to go to anymore and had very little contact with anyone on the outside world.

Whenever his Father did allow him to leave he had to wear the harness that he'd made to strap his wings to his back. Warren didn't enjoy wearing it, the rough material cut into the fragile feathers that coated his wings. However the discomfort was a small price to pay for freedom from his room even if was only for an hour a day.

Warren sighed turning his attention back to the text books, he let his wings stretch out, wincing slightly has he's muscles rubbed against each other. The cool air being vented into the room ruffled the feathers making it quite soothing. Warren let the cool air run over him and lent back in the chair and shut his eyes.

"Warren what in god's name are you doing" his Fathers angry voice shocked Warren awake. "What do you mean" he asked sleepily pulling his self up of the chair, wincing when he scrapped one of his wings on the wood from the back of the chair.

_Great, that's just what I need. _

Warren winced a little has he felt the small rivets of blood trickle down his left wing, according to one of the Doctors his Father had paid to examine him, his wings were still growing and until the growth was complete they'd be quite tender and sensitive.

"I mean those, what If someone had come in and seen you, I though you agreed to keep your harness on"

"Sorry it's just well, I didn't think I'd need it on when I'm by myself" Warren sighed, he hated when his Father was like this he just wished he could be a little more understanding about it.

_After all he's had a year to get used to it now. _

"Well it's not, it's my money that's paying to keep you safe and to make sure your educated the least you could do is keep those things out of sight" he slammed his fist against the desk hard knocking a couple of picture frames down in the process.

_At least he hit the desk and not me._

Warren stepped back so he was out of his Fathers reach, it had only happened once before and Warren suspected it was only because his Father had drank too much at a social evening that night, but once was enough.

"Sorry I.. will" Warren surprised himself with how fearful he sounded, he bent down slowly to pick up the harness from where he'd tossed it on the floor, trying his best to avoid to looking on his Fathers face has he did.

"Good, now I'll have to leave first thing tomorrow, I have urgent business to attend too so you'll be on your own for at least a couple of days" his Father said coldly. Warren stopped struggling with the harness and forced himself to look up at his Father who was standing above him.

"So does that mean I can move around the house If I keep my harness on" Warren could help the hope and excitement seep in to his voice has he spoke.

"Of course not!, his Father retorted his face twisted with annoyance and anger.

"What if one of the house keepers saw you or the kitchen staff, sorry Warren but without my supervision, it's safer that you stay in hear you know it's for your own good this way, I've already informed the staff that your ill so there not to disturb you"

"Oh ..well ok" Warren replied weakly and watched has his Father left the room slamming the door shut behind has he did. Warren quietly began to work on sealing up the harness, letting the tears fill his eyes has he did.

_It's not fair why me, I never did anything wrong. _

Warren finally gave up on trying to fit the harness around his wing and tore it off in one quick movement. He held the ripped material in hands for a moment and slowly let his wings fold round him so he was cocooned safely inside them.

"Well at least there useful for something" Warren told himself weakly. He stayed safely nuzzled between his wings for hours, letting the warmth they provided pour over him. He knew now that he had no choice he couldn't fool himself any longer his Father was never going to accept him has he was so he had to find people who would.


End file.
